Photovoltaic systems play a critical role in worldwide energy production. The industry that supports the development and consumption of these systems continues to innovate and develop new technologies which will benefit tremendously from enhanced measurement and evaluation solutions for all stages of research, certification, development, implementation, and maintenance. Current solutions typically require considerable wiring, are difficult to configure and often cannot be left in the field to collect data in real environments or while connected to inverters or the grid.